


“Leave us alone, Mel Brooks!”

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Damerey Week, F/M, First Dates, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: An invite to a Halloween party leads to a few mixups and assumptions. Who knew an 80’s spoof movie would lead him to finding the Leia to his Han?Damerey Week Day 8:  Halloween AU





	“Leave us alone, Mel Brooks!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the last day😭. But it’s also trailer day 😍. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments this week! 🤗😘

“Well ... on the list of things I thought I’d never say, you look good in tights was definitely up there,” he laughed when Finn opened the door. 

“Back off Dameron, he’s mine!” Rose teased as she pushed him away playfully. “And hell yes Finn looks good in those tights.”

“Damn right I do,” Finn grinned, posing to show off his assets. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know you’re pretty but I’m not getting the whole Robin Hood vibe,” he said as he removed his jacket. 

“Ahchoo,” Finn said simply. 

“Bless you?” he said in complete confusion. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “I’m Ahchoo, dumbass.”

He blinked stupidly. “Yeah, I don’t get it.”

“Men in Tights?” Rose questioned. 

“I see a man in tights. You’re dating him, remember?” he replied, getting more confused by the moment. 

“The movie, Poe!” Rose said in exasperation. “Remember the theme of the party? Like you’re dressed as Lone Starr, right?”

“What? The guy from Guardians of the Galaxy?”

Finn smacked him upside the head. “That’s Star-Lord!”

He clutched his skull. “Sorry I’m not as invested in movies as you, geez.” he replied, slightly miffed. “You told me to dress up from that Spaceballs movie for Halloween so I wore my old Han Solo outfit. Still don’t get what tights and princesses have do do with anything. Well unless it’s Leia of course.”

It was Rose’s turn, smacking her boyfriend. “What did you tell him?”

“He didn’t know who Mel Brooks was! I figured Poe would at least google him after I mentioned Spaceballs.”

“It’s Poe!”

“Hey!”

She gave him a condescending pat on the arm. “You can barely use Facebook.”

“Fine, point,” he grumbled. He peeked into their living room, everyone’s costumes seemed entirely random. From what little he could see, there was a cowboy, two guys in matching suits and a Roman looking dude. “Hey, what’s the big deal! Everyone else is dressed in random stuff! I can’t be the only one in the wrong kind of costume,” he huffed. “You’re like in some general princess-cy thing!”

She smirked before revealing a padlock sitting on her hip. “No ding-ding without the wedding ring!”

“I think that ship has sailed.”

Finn smacked his forehead with his palm. “You see?” he said to his girlfriend. “The man is hopeless!”

“Have you never actually seen a Mel Brooks movie?” she asked incredulously. 

“I’m pretty sure I saw Spaceballs when I was a kid,” he replied. “It’s just Star Wars but funny. I think, anyways.”

“Did he just?”

“Yep.”

The knock on the door startled all three of them, they still hadn’t moved from the entryway because of their bizarre conversation. Rose shook her head before moving past him to let in their latest guest. He had to smile, sure the dress looked wrong but it was white and the tell tale side buns meant the inquisition was over. He knew Princess Leia when he saw her. He at least had seen those movies multiple times. 

“Ha! I’m not the only one who came as a Star Wars character, so can I get a beer now?” he crowed. 

The princess reached up and her buns vanished, the makeshift headphones with them. Rose smirked. “You mean Vespa over here?” she teased. 

He let out a groan, he was never going to hear the end of this. Another knock came from the door leading Rose to whisper in annoyance. “I guess it’s fashionably late time,” she muttered. “You two can keep each other company, right?”

They didn’t have much choice as Finn pushed them out of the way. They moved into the living room, giving him a chance to look at the crowd. He didn’t get any of these costumes. “I don’t know anyone,” she whispered. 

He gave another scan of the room. “Either do I,” he whispered back. “I think Finn said it was going to be mostly their work friends.”

She groaned, making him assume she was neither. “Guess we’re stuck together until they come back, Vespa.”

Her hand came up to her face, hiding the toothy grin. “You really don’t know Spaceballs do you?” she laughed. “I’m Rey, not Vespa.”

He held out his hand. “Poe.”

“I know of you, at least! So your the famous Poe Dameron,” she teased. “I was starting to wonder if Finn was making you up.”

“Ex Air Force turned commercial pilot, I kinda disappear a lot,” he explained. 

Rey’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, you actually are a pilot? No wonder you’re a Han fan.”

He gave a shrug, he wasn’t going to admit Han Solo might have had a small part in his career choice. Rey tilted her head, scrutinizing him. “Come on, we need to get you fixed up,” she said, pulling him away. “It’s a great Han but a terrible Lone Starr.”

She dragged him into Rose and Finn’s bedroom, seemingly having no problem rifling through their closet. “What are you doing?” he hissed. 

“Fixing your costume,” she replied absently. She stood there, pulling shirts out at random until she found an old blue button up and tossed it at him. “Put that on over top.”

He complied easily enough adding the leather jacket she provided next. “I don’t know if Finn’s pants would fit you, so this will have to do,” she said as she finally turned away from the closet. “Do I make a good Star-Lord?”

She opened her mouth then snapped it shut, shaking her head as she lead him back to the party. “You’re kind of hopeless, good thing you’re cute,” she replied. “A must since we’re probably stuck together all night.”

“Well whatever way you look at it, you’re kinda my future wife,” he laughed. 

Rey stopped dead in the middle of the hall, turning to look back at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

He felt himself flush, that had come out wrong. “I mean Han and Leia get together and I’m sure the Spaceball people had a love story,” he breathed out in a rush. “I’m just saying we’re going to look like a couple. Especially since no one knows us.”

She looked down at her own outfit. “Shit!”

There were more people now, the small house looked just shy of packed. They hadn’t walked three feet before the comments started, his words being prophetic. Their entrance hadn’t been noticed by most but now with the coordinated costumes and leaving the bedroom, more than a few guests had made several not so subtle jabs at what they had been doing in that part of the house. 

They finally found Finn and Rose in the kitchen, trying to keep up with the steady demand for snacks. Rey was a very noticeable red, the white of her dress making it more than obvious. “Your coworkers are bloody wankers!” she hissed. 

Finn snorted. “Tell me something I don’t already know,” he replied. “Hey, that’s my jacket!”

“Only because I gave it to you,” he smirked. 

“At least he’s finally fitting into the theme,” Rose interjected. 

“You’re missing the point!” Rey added. “Your guests seem to be under the impression we shagged in your room!”

Every person in the kitchen stopped to stare, the deep red she had been now verged on purple. “I’m going home to die now, thanks for the fun night.”

They tried to call out to Rey but she was gone with a loud slam of the front door. “I don’t want her walking alone, not tonight,” Finn said worriedly. 

“You guys need to stay and this is sorta my fault, I’ll find her,” he replied. 

They agreed easily enough, giving him a general idea which way she would go. It took less than five minutes to find her, the bright white dress standing out in the dark. He slowed down, not wanting to startle her. “Need a ride?”

She turned suddenly, angry look on her face. It disappeared just as quickly. “I was about to call you something not very polite,” she replied, leaning closer to the open window. “Men yelling out of cars isn’t usually a good thing.”

“And I’d probably have deserved it,” he teased. “Hop in, Finn was worried. I don’t get to be the hero much anymore, so keep up the ego boost for a bit longer, ‘kay?”

She rolled her eyes but got in, settling into the seat. “Well it’s not a camper, I’m disappointed in you.”

He took a second to look over, completely confused yet again. “You really need to watch Spaceballs,” she said with a disgusted snort. 

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but he didn’t feel like hitting anyone with his car. “Just tell me where we’re going your highness, you can explain the brilliance of a movie that’s probably older than you are on the way.”

She huffed but did tell him which street she was on. “You can’t explain just explain Spaceballs, you need to watch it,” she pouted. 

“Well I don’t think my Blockbuster card is any good these days, got any suggestions?”

She directed him to an apartment building, otherwise quiet for the last minute. He pulled up to the building, parking in a spot marked ‘guest’. “So my night ended earlier than I expected. Maybe ... you could always just come up and watch it here,” she suggested finally. “Finn’s mentioned you a hundred times so I think it’s safe to say you’re not a serial murderer. And you’re definitely the lost cause like Rose mentioned, who even remembers Blockbuster?”

He looked at the clock on the dash, it wasn’t even nine. “Sure, might as well,” he replied with a laugh. “And since I’m a lost cause, you have to make the popcorn.”

“Deal,” she replied before getting out of the car. “Maybe we can even work on getting you into the 21st century. Do you at least have a cell?”

He opened his mouth to reply. “Flip phone doesn’t count,” she added. 

“Shut up,” he whined. 

He could get used to hearing her laugh. And to make a long story short he did. The matching Star Wars Halloween costumes became a must, Han and Leia were just so them. And if anyone noticed her wedding dress was inspired by Vespa’s, they wisely kept their mouths shut.


End file.
